


Never Been Good to Me

by FaBbEr0oZ



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaBbEr0oZ/pseuds/FaBbEr0oZ
Summary: Pam feels reflective
Relationships: Pam Swynford De Beaufort/Tara Thornton
Kudos: 3





	Never Been Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: moved from FFN onto here as well.
> 
> Warning: character death, may trigger   
> negative headspace!!
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine. If it were mine last season few seasons wouldn't have sucked so horribly and Tara would still be alive. Hell, THEY COULD HAVE AT LEAST GIVEN HER AN ON SCREEN DEATH. FUCKERS!
> 
> I obviously changed some things around but creative freedom and junk.
> 
> Please do not send me any hate. Thanks

The crowd is wild with excitement, waiting for one of the vampires to pull the trigger and die. They are hungry for death, it does not matter if it's one of their own. They want bloodshed.

The mediator puts one bullet in the gun and spins the cylinder. The gun meant for either Pam or her opponent. Pam just wants to search for her maker, to get it all over with so that she and Eric can finally be together and return to Bon Temps to be with Tara and Willa. The crowd is still chanting, screaming, hollering. They know one of these souls will die today and they can't wait.

Shouting at the crowd to be quiet in Arabic, the mediator announces the battle between Rasheed and "Go Fuck Yourself." Pam is beyond bored. She's annoyed at this scum of a man for bragging his survival rate of 28 times.

"Allah loves me. Does your God love you?" The man can't help but taunt.

Right at that very moment, Pam feels Tara's True Death and responds with a sassy "Nope. My God fucking hates me." She pulls the trigger and is disappointed when nothing happens, handing the gun back to the Arab.

The crowd is loving their bickering, even cheering it on. This man doesn't give up and goes on to state "The world is ending. You need to make peace with your God." It would be good advice if not for Pam's progeny having just died minutes before, tugging at her heartstrings. It's a feeling she hasn't felt in forever, something she has only ever felt for Eric in her younger years. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort had finally realized and admitted to herself how in love with Tara she actually is, and it's too late to do anything about it.

"Everyone I love leaves. Everything I touch dies. So forgive me if I don't share your faith in my Lord." Her voice is cracking. No one can hear it but she notices it.

"He can save you" says the religious man.

"Yeah, tell you what. Your God and my God can go to a motel and have a circle jerk for all I care. I'll be in hell having a three-way with the Devil." By this time she has tiny unshed blood tears forming in the corner of her eyes, waiting for this annoying man to pull the trigger and kill himself.

The mysterious man calls her out on her lies, "Your words are hollow. I can see the love and pain in your eyes." Pamela wonders just how this man knows everything, and she pauses for a second wondering just how much of herself did she lose in Tara? "Because this feeling, right now, makes you closer to God, no? Makes you know you're alive?"

Pam smirks, not wanting to show fear, not wanting to prove to the man that every word he has uttered since this little game started is the truth. "You're dead," she says bitterly.

He looks her in the eye and says "No I'm not. I'm alive" and pulls the trigger. He lives… and the crowd cheers.

It's now Pam's turn and she knows the bullet is meant for her. She can feel it in her very being. She's anxious to get it over with. Just before she pulls the trigger, she whispers "Tara" as the gun goes off.

She too is now dead. Pam has met her True Death in an explosion of blood.

Maybe now Pam and Tara can have that three-way with the Devil she sassed about. Maybe now they can finally be together.


End file.
